The Wedding!
by NinjaM
Summary: This is the wedding of Ace and Shizuma, you do not have to have read Personal Bodyguard but you may not know whats going on so I would recommend it. - Complete
1. Chapter 1

"Shizuma?"

"Shizuma what are you doing?"

"Shizuma that thing is loaded"

"Shizuma, no do not do that"

"Shizuma!"

"SHIZUMA NO"

Kira and Shizuma were laughing, as Ace was eating some sushi her eyes were closed "You should have heard your screams Ace it sounded like Shizuma was going to shoot you or something" Kira said laughing. Ace opened her eyes "It's not funny" she said looking the other way. Shizuma smiled kissing her on the cheek "She doesn't like it because it's going on the blog we have" Shizuma said.

"I don't get it" Kira said "You two have picture of both of you in bathing suits why not this one" she said looking at Ace. Ace looked at her "Because it was in a wedding dress, the only wedding dress I actually liked" she said. Kira smiled "I see, it's because you were in a dress" she said.

Ace nodded "But you will not catch me in another one I plan on getting married in a tux" Ace said. Kira smiled "So have you planned any for it?" she asked, Shizuma shook her head "Were still looking for a planner all we have is the church" Shizuma replied. Kira nodded" I see" she said, she looked at her watch "Ah sorry I got to run, I need to meet a client" she said as she left.

Ace and Shizuma returned to their home, they were sitting on the couch when Shizuma brought up the topic. "I know who I want to make my dress but I want to know if it's alright with you?" she said. Ace looked at her "Of course?" she said, "Well I wanted to tell you the person isn't all that famous but her names have made it big some times, and she's an old friend from school" she said.

"Shizuma why do I have to come along?" asked a very bored Ace, Shizuma only smiled as she was now driving to her destination "Because if I know Chikaru she will want to make your Tux as well so, its best if you come for measurement, plus I want to you meet my wedding dress designer" she said. Shizuma pulled into a drive way and she and Ace got out of the car.

Standing on the porch were two women one with black hair and the other blonde. "Chikaru, Shion its been a long time" Shizuma said, The woman with black hair came down she had brown eyes and she was wearing a red shirt with jeans her hair was pulled back with a single red bow she hugged Shizuma "Its an honor to get to make your wedding dress" she said smiling.

Chikaru smiled as she looked at Ace "And you are Ace, You haven't changed since the first time I seen you back at Astraea hill she said smiling. "I want to introduce you to my wife Shion" Chikaru said, The blonde hair woman came down she had blue eyes, her blonde hair was up in a bun and she wore a black shirt with jeans "It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you, while you were in Astraea hill, I was too busy to get to greet or even come see you" she said as she shook Ace's hand.

Chikaru was taking Ace's Measurements when Shion asked the question "So, whose your wedding planner?" Shion asked as she and Shizuma were drinking tea watching Chikaru work "We don't have one yet, we've been looking yeah" Ace said as she was smiling at Shizuma. Shion smiled "I can do it" Shion said "I've done it before a lot of Chikaru's clients hire me as their wedding planner" Ace looked at her "Well, I'll have to look at your portfolio" she said, Shion smiled "Don't worry after Chikaru is done with you I'll take you to my office" She replied.

Chikaru smiled as she started to take Shizuma's measurements "I really am glad that you chose me to make your dress it's truly an honor" She said. Shizuma only smiled "I've been watching your line and I really like it, Plus you did a ready job for the costume of Carmen" she said softly then looked at Chikarus ring "How long have you and Shion been married?" She asked.

"Almost three years, we dated for about three as well and decided to step our relationship up." Chikaru said smiling. "I have to say that you and Ace look absolutely adorable together, I can tell she's very protective of you" She said. Shizuma nodded" Sometimes a little too protective I think but I think that's why I'm so in love with her" She said smiling as she was looking at the engagement ring that she wore that Ace had given her.

Ace was looking at Shions portfolio and she smiled "I have to say your portfolio is excellent I like it. Normally I would discuss this with Shizuma but your are hired, the only thing I require is that this is kept top secret" Ace said. Shion smiled "Of course anything Miss Hanasaki" she said, "Please just call me Ace" Ace replied. Shion nodded and then smiled "What kind of theme are you looking for? I mean what do you want? Something action packed, I mean that's what I see when I think of your wedding." She said.

Ace looked at her and shrugged "To tell you the truth, I have no idea, we really haven't thought about a theme or anything we just know the colors we want" Ace said. "Oh colors are good what colors do you want?" Shion asked as she took out a piece of paper and a pen. "We decided on white, silver, and blue" she said softly as she watched Shion write the colors down. "Oh nice colors," Shion though a moment "Is it going to be inside or out?" she asked. "Well if weather permits Shizuma would like it outside" Ace said remembering Shizuma had said once she would like to have the wedding outside.

Shion smiled "Oh how about this, what if we have Shizuma come to the Alter first and then have your mother and father at the alter and then you come in on a horse, and you jump a fence before you get to the alter?" Shion asked. Ace looked at her "I like it so far, but I don't really have any training in horses and none in jumping" she said.

Shion smiled "Don't worry I can call an old friend who is very familiar with both they could train you, and I know they would keep all of this a secret" She added. Ace nodded "I trust you" she said, as she thought more on the wedding "And the rings what about them?" Shion asked "Oh the only thing we have decided is how we will wear them" Ace replied smiling.

"Shizuma will wear hers like tradition and I will wear mine on a special chain" she said smiling. Shion seemed to smile "Though you have no idea about your theme or anything else you two know how you are going to wear your rings I really like that" she said smiling.

Shizuma and Ace were on their way home they would be back over later that week, both seemed to be tired "So much to do, all this planning is giving me a headache " Ace said rubbing her head a little. Shizuma looked at her and kissed her shoulder "I'm sorry do you regret asking me to marry you?" She asked. "Not a chance" she said smiling "I just never knew it was so much planning that's all" she said softly.

Ace opened the door to their apartment she seen there were messages on the answering machine she sighed, it was probably Shizuma new Agent, and though she loved her to death she was annoying as hell, especially since Shizuma was taking a break from concerts. Ace went over and listened to the message.

"Hey Ace its Victoria, I… well the truth is I wanted to asked if you would I dunno come to a couple of schools as a recruiter not really that but to talk and stuff, please give me a call back love you"

Shizuma looked at Ace, "Well what will you say?" She asked sitting next to her Ace shrugged "I'm not sure, I don't think its right if I work and you don't" Ace replied. "This would be good though for kids, and it different because you never do this" Shizuma said "Do it for me… it will help get your mind off the wedding." She sighed "Alright I'll call her back" she said as she picked the phone up

"Hello"

"Hey Victoria,"

"Hey Ace how you and Shizuma are?"

"Good I was calling to give you an answer"

"Oh what is it?"

"I'll do it "

"That's great"

A few weeks later, Ace and Shizuma were at a high school, Ace was dressed in a black tank top with snow camo pants; Shizuma was in a black turtle neck with blue jeans. They were behind a curtain, at the moment where Victoria was talking and was going to introduce Ace. After a moment the curtain opened and Ace stepped to the Microphone. "Hi everyone, it's a pleasure to be here, Like Commander Longhorn said, I'm Ace Hanasaki, some of you might know me other not, and so I will introduce myself."

"I am Ace Hanasaki I'm an ex Marine I've held many positions in the Military field. I was asked to come and talk to you all today, I've never done this before so I have no idea if you'll learn anything. I guess I'll start out with a simple statement, The Military is not for everyone, and there are some of you in here who shouldn't even try for it. There are some who are qualified; the Military is very, how can I say it diverse. Depending on your unit depends what you will be doing and what you will become in the future."

"I've had my good time and bad times in the service as well, I've seen more things then most people will see in their life. I've seen things that humans shouldn't see, I've fault more battles then the history books tell of. I've seen it all, I've been in the middle of gun fire, I've watched my comrades shot I've watched my friend die" she said. She was silent for a moment "But I would not take any of it back. In all those bad things, I've saved people from starvation, I've taught young children to read and right, I've brought war tureen families back to together, helped building villages."

"I can only give you my personal experiences but I loved the military, it teaches you to never give up" she said as she stepped back. Ace went backstage, after that they left; Ace was tired so when she got back to the apartment she lay in the bed looking up. Shizuma was on her, her eyes closed. Ace knew this was going to be a long, but pleasant process, getting married to the woman she loved.

A/N: Hey everyone so as I promised I started to write the wedding saga. I was gonna make this one big thing but decided against it. Sorry it took so long to get it up, Lots of stuff has been happening and haven't had a chance to write but I'm back ^^ so Wait part two.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was shining in right into Aces face, she rolled over a little and nuzzled into Shizuma, she smiled and kissed her on the forehead "Wake up honey, today's your first lesson" Shizuma said. Ace opened her eyes "Mmm yeah" she said she got up and rubbed her eyes. "Come on sleepy head its time to get dressed and to Amane's and Hikari's" Shizuma said. Ace got up and she stumbled into the walk in closet, Shizuma smiled as she got up and changed she had already picked her outfit some jeans and tank.

When Ace came out she was wear a white polo shirt with tan riding pants a pair of Black English riding boot. Shizuma smiled and whistled "who knew a new look would make you soo hot" she said smiling. Ace blushed a little she looked at herself in the mirror she looked weird she thought.

Shizuma was driving them to and from the lesson, since Amane had said that Ace would probably be sore. Amane was right, Ace was really sore, she had not really done a thing but get on the horse, Amane walked the horse around while Ace got use to feeling how it felt on one. She sighed as she sat back "Hey Shizuma, do you think I could make a hair appointment with your hair dresser?" Ace asked. Shizuma looked at her she laughed a little "Why are you asking me of course you can" she replied as they approached their apartment. Shizuma yawned a bit as she got out. She noticed Ace not getting out of the car.

"Love?"

"Yes?"

"I'm stuck"

"What do you mean stuck?"

"I'm sore and I can't move"

"Oh... I see"

After a moment Ace was out of the car and in a warm bath. Shizuma was brushing her hair smiling a little "When's your next lesson?" She asked as she turned to see Ace in the tub "Next Saturday same time" Ace replied with a sigh. Shizuma came over and kissed her on the lips "Don't looks so gloomy, if you don't want this in the wedding then change it" She said. Ace shook her head "I love the idea" She replied. "Just like I love you" She said as she got out, dried off and changed into some lounging clothes.

On Monday Ace went down town with Shizuma, Ace was getting her haircut as Shizuma was going to browse around different shops. Shizuma dropped her off, and Ace entered the building, Standing behind a desk was a woman with black and pink hair, she looked up and smiled "Ace, I'm so glad to see you, please sit" she said extending her hand to the Barbers chair.

Ace went over and sat in it, she closed her eyes "So what are we doing today split ends?" She asked as she came over. On closer inspection you could tell she was in jeans and a t-shirt with a purple apron. "Actually I want it cut off" Ace said. The woman looked at her "You sure, Shizuma likes your hair" Ace nodded.

Shizuma came in, and she looked at Ace, she was speechless "Oh my god your hair... is on the ground... it's gone" she said. Ace smiled "Do you like it?" She asked. Shizuma was still dazed, she went over and touched Ace's head "Your hair is gone" She said. "I still have some just not as much as I did" Ace replied. Ace did have hair to her shoulders, it was now to her ears, it was spiky but in a messy way it looked natural. The drive home was quiet, but once home Shizuma showed Ace how much she loved her new haircut.

A/N

I thought I would never get this chapter done, its short and boring but the next one is way more exciting


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks had passed since Ace had her first riding lesson. Since then, in all her free time she was riding, Shizuma was annoyed a little with this but happy at the same time, seeing that Ace had found something else she liked to do. One afternoon after riding with a few friends they all went out to a popular bar and grill. Ace didn't really feel comfortable about being there, especially with one of her riding buddies. Her name was Ashley, she was adorable, she had blonde and black hair and her style was emo.

Ace was sitting there looking down, everyone was drinking but her and Ashley poked her side. When Ace looked over at her, she felt lips touch her own. Ashley was making out with her, but she got up "I have a fiancé" Ace said as she left. Ace was slightly annoyed then as she pulled into the driveway. How could Ashley have done that, she knew that she was engaged. She opened the door to the apartment; she smiled seeing Shizuma, though Shizuma didn't look happy to see her.

"How could you" Shizuma said screaming, that threw Ace off "What are you talking about?" She asked as she set the keys down. "I'm talking about your make out session with Ashley, I seen the whole thing. You ignored me... I hate you Ace" Shizuma said as she slapped Ace across the face hard "Get out, I never wanna see you again. "She screamed as she went to their bedroom. Ace looked at her "Shizuma I..." but she was cut off with Shizuma coming out throwing her back pack "Take this too" Shizuma said throwing her engamgent ring at her. She then slammed the door shut.

Ace was devastated Shizuma wouldn't even listen to her she picked up the backpack that had clothes in it and looked at the ring; she set it down on the coffee table. She went to the kitchen and grabbed her motorcycle keys, she had bought the car for Shizuma and taking it wouldn't be right to her. After she left she just started diving, where she didn't really know where she was going she just followed signs. Four hours later she ended up in the small but beautiful town of Mayberry.

She found a small country Inn and rented a room, it's wasn't a four star hotel but she didn't care. She sat the back pack and put the "Do No Disturb" sign on the door. She locked the door and sighed; she lay on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, the whole thing replaying in her head. She touched her cheek and winced, it still hurt even after four hours. Ace closed her eyes and buried her head into the pillow; she let out little sobs that got louder. Eventually after crying and the long drive she fell asleep.

When she woke up she looked at the time, she was starving, and she found a phone book and ordered some pizza. She sat there and waited for it. Once it came she ate a piece or two and then looked through her bag of clothes. She found some swimming trunks and her swimming shirt. She went to the pool, no one else was there and she jumped in. She swam a few laps, and then just lay there floating, her thoughts were of Shizuma.

Ace got out of the pool and dried off a little, she then returned to her room finding the door ajar. She pushed it open slightly and she seen a young girl she continued to enter. When the girl turned around she was startled and fell back into the bed. The girl had long brown hair and blue eyes; she was wearing a green shirt with a name tag that read 'Amy'. Ace smiled "Sorry about that I didn't mean to scare you" She said as she held out her hand for the girl to take. She took it and smiled "No it was my fault I should have been listening more. Once up she smiled "I'm Amy and I'm one of the maids that works here" she said.

Ace smiled "Its nice to meet you Amy, could you tell me how many people are at the motel at the moment?" she asked Amy nodded "Your the only one here, the other people left this morning" Amy replied, she then cocked her head "I know this is going to sound bizarre but I feel like I've seen you" she said. Ace smiled "I've got that before" she said as she ran a hand through her short hair. "Amy" another female voice said, Ace turned and seen another woman, she was tall with black hair her eyes were blue. She came over and hugged Amy "I've missed you baby" She said. Ace smiled as she stepped back a little "Oh how rude am I, I didn't even introduce myself, I'm Michelle" the woman said.

Ace smiled as she shook her hand "I'm Ace Hanasaki" She replied. Both Amy and Michelle stood there "You're really Ace" Amy said as she reached into her bag and brought out her book. "I've wanted to meet you for like ever, when I got your book I read it and I was so inspired. I keep rereading it. I've even stood in line so you could sign it" Amy said. Ace smiled "It's nice to meet a fan, but I've noticed your book isn't signed" she said.

Amy nodded "Well every time something happens and I've got pushed out of line" she said. Ace frowned "I had no idea Amy if I knew that I would have made you the people who done it would have paid" Ace said Amy shook her head "Its alright, I mean I'm getting to talk to you now" she said smiling. "That reminds me, you're the only person who booked the room. Where is Shizuma?" Amy asked. Ace sighed "Sit down" she said pointing to the bed as she closed the door as Michelle and Amy sat down.

"Well Shizuma and I had a fight the other day so... I'm the only one here" Ace said. Amy cupped her mouth and Michelle frowned "I'm sorry Ace how is this going to affect your guy's marriage?" Ace looked at them "She threw her engagement ring at me, and then said she never wanted to see me again" she replied as she sat in the floor "Oh help yourself to pizza, I ate a little bit but I'm not really hungry anymore" she said.

That night Ace laid in bed she looked at the ceiling, she felt her cheek; though the pain was gone she could still the force behind Shizumas swing. She knew that Shizuma was hurt, and even though she didn't listen to her, she knew Shizuma was in more pain.

Miyuki and Nagisa drove up to Shizuma and Ace's apartment; they had flown in to spend some time with their friends. Miyuki was a little worried because Ace and Shizuma was to come and pick them up from the airport and they did not show. Miyuki had called countless times and they only thing she got was voicemail. As they walked up the steps Miyuki noticed the car was there but not the bike. She knocked on the door and nothing.

Miyuki turned the handle and found it was open so her and Nagisa went in, she could hear faint sobbing and went to the bedroom, there she found Shizuma she was in a mess. Miyuki went over and put a hand on Shizuma back "What's wrong?" She asked fearing the worse. Shizuma turned over and looked at Miyuki "When did you get here?" She asked. Miyuki smiled "You were supposed to pick us up... I've been calling" She said.

"I'm sorry" Shizuma said as she nuzzled into the pillow. Miyuki rubbed her back "It's alright" she said "What happened?" Shizuma looked at her "I had a fight with Ace, and I told her never to come again, I threw my engamgent ring at her and everything I was so mad" She said as she started to cry again. Nagisa then came to the door "Umm Miyuki there is someone here to see Shizuma, her name is Ashley" She said. "Shizuma get dressed" she said, Miyuki got up and went to the living room, Ashley looked at Miyuki. Miyuki smiled "She'll be out in a minute" She replied.

Shizuma came out and she seen Ashley, she just wanted to start crying. "Shizuma I'm sorry for what happen the other day... I had too much to drink If I was in my stable mind I would not have kissed Ace. She even stopped it; she told me that she had a Fiancé who she loved. She said looking down. "It takes a lot of courage to know what you did was wrong and confess it... I forgive you Ashley" Shizuma said. After that Ashley left and Shizuma grabbed the phone, she called Ace's cell and then heard it in the living room.

Shizuma was sitting on the love seat, Miyuki and Nagisa sat on the couch "What do I do... I can't even find her" Shizuma said as she started to cry into a pillow. Nagisa then looked up "What if we called Kira, I'm sure she would be able to find her" She suggested. Miyuki smiled "That's right" She said. Miyuki took the phone from Shizuma and called Kira.

"Hello?"

"Kira it's me Miyuki"

"Oh Hey Miyuki what's up?"

"Kira this is important I need you to get what ever equipment you can and get over to Shizuma's and Ace's apartment"

"I'll be there"

Now it was a waiting game, waiting for Kira to arrive. Once she did she came in "What happened?" Kira asked looking at Shizuma and then at Miyuki and Nagisa. Shizuma looked at her "Ace and I had a fight I threw a bag of clothes at her and told her not to come back ever... But I want her back and I can't find her cause her cell phone was here, Kira your the only one who can help us"

Kira started working right away, as she plugged her laptop in "Was Ace wearing all her necklaces?" She asked. Shizuma only nodded, Kira smiled "Bingo" She said as she found Ace's location and was getting closer to it. "She's in a small inn, in the town of Mayberry, the inn is called... Little country Inn" Kira said "Print directions off" Shizuma said getting up she went to put her shoes on and grabbed the keys to the car. She went to the coffee table to get her necklace when she noticed her ring.

She picked the ring up and put it on and then the necklace Ace had gotten her for Christmas "I'm going to get Ace" She said. That's when Miyuki and Nagisa stood up "Were coming with you" Miyuki said. Kira nodded "Same here" She replied. They all plowed into Shizumas Black Dodge Charger and they were off.

They only stopped once and that was to get gas and give everyone a little stretching time and a potty break. Kira drove the rest of the way because she was a little scared of how Shizuma was driving. Once they arrived at the Inn, they found the room Ace was staying in. Ace, Michelle and Amy were taking Ace had went to the local book store and bought two copies of her book and signed them for her new friends. Michelle could see she was sad. "You miss Shizuma" She said.

Ace nodded "Very much... I just want to hold her again and smell her sweet perfume" She said looking down. Just then there was a knock on the door, Ace got up and opened it she was glomped and fell onto the bed. It was Shizuma clinging to her" Ace I'm so sorry, please forgive me" Shizuma said she was sobbing. Ace wrapped her arms around her "Of course I've missed you so much... How could I not, I know you were only blowing off steam... I love you so much Shizuma"

AN/ ^^I'm done I'm sorry for being so slow my mother and father died and I've been dealing with that. I'm slowly returning to my old self so no worries


	4. Chapter 4

After Ace had left Mayberry with two new friends she, Shizuma, Miyuki, Nagisa and Kira returned home. It was time to part two of their wedding plans and that was ring shopping.

Shizuma was driving and Ace was about fed up looking at different Jewelers, they went in said they needed gay rings most either turned them down or didn't feel comfortable enough so they left. "Just one more place and we'll go home and relax with Miyuki and Nagisa" Shizuma said. Kira had already left to get back to training some noobs she had hired.

They pulled up to a shop called Kenjou Jewelers, Ace looked the sighed "Where have I seen Kenjou before" She said mostly to herself as she went in with Shizuma. Behind the counter was a middle sized woman with long blonde hair and golden brown eyes when she seen Shizuma and Ace she smiled "It's nice to see you again Etoile Sama"

Shizuma only smiled "Its been years since then Momomi just call me Shizuma. Were wondering do you carry rings for Gay marriages?" she asked. Another woman's voice was heard "You bet we do were one of the top sellers in these parts because so many jewelers are closed minded. That's when a woman came out from the back smiling; she had short blue hair and brown eyes.

"You guys went to St. Spica" Ace said "I remember now" she said. Kaname smiled "Bingo, so I guess we'll be doing business with us, let me show you all our sets that have been selling like cakes" she said going to a cabinet opening it up bring out some trays with rings.

Shizuma and Ace looked at rings for almost an hour till a pair caught Ace's attention "What about these?" Ace asked they were gold bands but has the lesbian symbol on them incrusted with diamonds. "Oh those" Kaname said. "Those are my own personal design. Their expensive but beautiful, I've done everything in my power to make them more affordable but their not as beautiful" she said. Ace looked at Shizuma she nodded "We'll take them how much" she asked. Momomi piped in "A thousand even" she said.

Ace smiled as they left the shop the rings were beautiful and she knew Shizuma was happy with them "So next stop?" She asked as she got in the car. Shizuma smiled "Catering place and later music" She said. Ace nodded and sat in the passengers seat as Shizuma took off they held hands when they could.

"You sure you want this place?" Ace asked looking at the sign that said 'O-Shibaru catering' "Quite" Shizuma replied as they went in. Ace followed Shizuma in and she looked around the shop inside was lovely, more lovely then she pictured. There was a tall slender blonde hair at the counter and smiled. Her eyes blue "Welcome to O-Shibaru catering Shizuma-Sama how can I help you." She asked. Ace looked at her; she was starting to think Shizuma knew everyone at this point. "Kagome-Chan, it's nice to see you were interested in a catering for a wedding. That's when a woman came out with short green hair and brown eyes she had an apron on and what looked like flour on the front.

"Shizuma- Sama, what kinda food are you interested in?" She asked, Ace looked at her and remembered looking through Shizumas album she went to school with these girls as well. "Well Remon on food I'm not really sure but do you have a display book on wedding cakes?" Shizuma asked. She smiled and nodded as she brought a book out "Just pick out a design you like and O-Shibaru catering will make your special day even more special" she said smiling.

Ace and Shizuma sat down and looked through the book, Ace didn't really care what the cake looked like but she knew Shizuma did so she let her pick. Ace got up and was looking at the different catering choices it seemed the business dabbled in a little of everything. That's when a third girl came out she had long brown hair and brown eyes. Her eyes seemed to light up when she seen Shizuma, Ace looked at her "Shizuma-Sama your here I never though you would come to her cozy little shop." Shizuma smiled "Well your guys were the only once I could think of who would do catering international, and I heard from a few sources that O-Shibaru Catering has blown the mind of hundreds" she replied.

After they set a date and what cake design they decided that sandwiches and finger food would be best. Ace was tired as she got in the car and she was a little grouchy the smell of food in the catering had made her hungry. Shizuma kissed her and smiled "Come on we'll go to lunch then the DJ's then home" she said.

After lunch Ace was in a better mood. Shizuma stopped in front of an apartment building "Come on, this is the last stop" Shizuma said smiling as she entered. Ace followed her and she came to a stop above the door it read DJ Pink Lilly.

Ace rubbed her head; Shizuma sure had pinked some strange places today. The door opened up and a woman came out with short pink hair and brown eyes, she smiled "Shizuma, we were expecting you" She said as she opened the door more so they could enter. Ace entered and looked around the place was huge, another woman stood there she had ear phone around her neck and smiled. She had black hair with brown eyes as well "Shizuma is nice to see you again" She said hugging her.

Shizuma hugged her as well "It's nice to see you as well Yaya and you too Tsubomi" Shizuma said. "So what can our services provide you with?" Yaya sat next to Shizuma and Ace looked at Yaya "Well actually I wondered if you would DJ our wedding" Shizuma said. Yaya and Tsubomis jaw dropped "Are you serious?" Yaya asked "Of course" Shizuma said. "It would it would be an honor but are you sure me... I know there are others out there" Yaya said. Shizuma smiled "I'm sure and Ace will back me up won't you love" she asked. Ace nodded.

Yaya smiled "Thank you, of course tell me the date and the time you need me there and we'll be there" She said. Shizuma smiled "I'll give you a call then" She said as she got up Ace did as well and they left. Once they returned home, Miyuki and Nagisa were on the couch kissing. Ace smiled, she left them at it and went to the work out room. She couldn't lie she missed being a body guard she missed all the action.

A/N: So this chapter is finally done its taken a while I'm still recovering from the death of my parents I'm sorry for not getting this done sooner.


	5. Chapter 5

Ace was working out, Nagisa and Shizuma were out doing some shopping and Miyuki was watching her. Miyuki loved how Aces body was so fit Ace stopped and smiled "See something you like" She asked. Miyuki laughed "Actually I wanted to ask you a question would it be stupid for someone my age to start working out like you do?" She asked. "Of course not it's good for you" Ace replied. "Nagisa says I have a perfect body but I don't' see it" She said. Ace laughed "You have a tight body but no wonder I bet you walk five or six miles going from academy to academy" she said. Miyuki nodded "That's true"

Miyuki and Ace were in the kitchen about to start lunch with Aces cell phone went off.

"Hello"

"Hey baby, we'll be home soon were going to pick up lunch so don't make any"

"Cool we were just about to make some but thanks, so what did you get?"

"You'll see"

Ace hung up "Don't worry about lunch their bring us some back" She said. Miyuki looked like she was in another world "Miyuki?" Ace asked. She snapped back into reality "I'm sorry what?" Miyuki asked. "Nagisa and Shizuma are bringing us some lunch back" She said. "Do you ever get tired of working out I mean the same thing?" Miyuki asked as she sat down. Ace nodded "all the time that's why I make new routines and sometimes I add music" She said. Miyuki nodded "I see I love to paint but lately it just seems boring" She said. "Then add some spice to the painting try something new add music while you paint" Ace suggested

"My mother taught me if it didn't look like a painting it didn't need to be painted, painting is like being married off, you want to keep good genes in the pool and bad ones out" Miyuki said. Ace looked at her "Ouch I'm defiantly a bad gene for Shizuma then" She said. They both laughed "For you its different though" She said. "I guess, how did you become a nun?" Ace asked. Miyuki laughed "I was teaching at Miator when the nun came to me she was retiring and asked me if I wanted to take over. Long story short I took the vows and boom I'm a nun" she said.

"What about the teachers don't' they know about Nagisa?" Ace asked. "Yeah but most of them don't really care as long as they get paid they could care less who I screw" Miyuki said laughing. Ace smiled, about that time Nagisa and Shizuma came in, Ace went over and took Shizumas bags giving her a quick kiss. Nagisa had the lunch and sat it down on the table. They gathered around and started eating. "Tomorrow after we drop Nagisa and Miyuki off at the airport were going to look at flowers" Shizuma said. Ace nodded "Alright" she said as she grabbed a burger and started to eat.

The next day as they said their good byes Shizuma drove to he flower shop and went inside. It was nice a woman blue hair and blue eyes was behind the counter she smiled "Shizuma, Ace please come back we've been expecting you" She said. They went back to a little office where another woman was she had Dark blue hair like Miyuki with violet eyes. She seemed to smile "Shizuma you arrived" She said as she offered them seats. "So you want flowers for your wedding, I've picked out a few patterns that are popular" She said handing them to Shizuma, Ace really didn't care about the flowers but she wanted the day perfect for Shizuma.

Shizuma picked out an arrangement she liked and passed it to Ace she nodded as well and they were off. Once back to their apartment, Ace turned to her "You know everyone we went too you went to school with so is this some kind of school reunion?" She asked. Shizuma laughed "Yeah I guess it is" she said as she sat down and stripped out of clothes to change into some lounging clothes. Ace smiled and kissed her neck "Only a couple more weeks and we'll be married" Ace said. Shizuma nodded "I know" she said kissing Ace back she was happy.

A/N: Okay so this chapter is finished nothing really. The next chapter will be the last


	6. Chapter 6

Shizuma and Ace were going to Shions and Chikarus to pick up their finished dress and tux. Shizuma was driving and Ace was sitting there they would be leaving in fours days to get to Japan, and Ace was nervous about everyone getting there. Everyone had already left and made it to Japan but Ace was still nervous. As they got out of the car Chikaru came to greet them "I'm glad you made it" She said as she rushed them in "Shizuma you try your dress on first, Shion you take Ace to the other dressing room," Chikaru ordered.

Ace was showed the dressing room and she started to take her clothes off and put the black suit on. It was made of leather and she smiled. She examined herself in the mirror she had a long sleeve black shirt on that had puff sleeves then a leather vest with a leather belt. Her pants were made of leather and her boots that Chikaru had made her of the old Renaissance period. As she came out Shion smiled "You look amazing" She said, Ace smiled "Thank you I feel amazing" She said softly. "Would you like to see Shizuma?" Chikaru's voice came from down the hall. Ace smiled "Isn't that bad luck?" She asked "Oh come on what bad luck could you two possibly have and that's a traditional wedding" Chikaru said

Ace smiled as she went to where Shizuma was, Ace lost her breath seeing Shizuma She wore a white dress that has silver buttons up the sleeve there was a trim under her breast that was silver with bits of blue and the trim continued at the bottom of the dress "Well what do you think?" Shizuma asked looking at Ace "It's beautiful just like you" She replied. Ace returned to her dressing room and changed putting the suit up. She came out and she hugged Shion "Thank you, thank you so much" she said.

Shion smiled "Chikaru got the design idea I'm just the planner" She said softly. As Ace paid them they left. They started to pack for the flight, before they knew it they were on the airplane to Japan. Everyone who had helped with the wedding was already there already. Shizuma slept most of the time but Ace just couldn't sleep, apparently she had gotten word that the night before the wedding a Bachelorette party was planned for both Shizuma and Ace.

Once they touched down Shizuma and Ace went to their hotel which was close to Astrea hill. Ace and Shizuma took showers and held each other close. The night of the Bachelorette party Ace was taken around town with Victoria, Kira, Amane, and Kaname. They ended up at a gay bar and Ace sat there she had promised Shizuma she wouldn't drink anymore but Kaname put a beer in front of her. "I can't" Ace said looking down. Kaname sighed "Its one it's your last night as a free woman" She said. Ace nodded and drank the beer. When they returned back to the hotel Shizuma could be heard laughing.

As they entered Ace found that Shizuma was drunk and she smiled kissing her "You need a shower and get to bed my bride to be" Ace said. Ace showered with Shizuma who could barely stand. The next day they arrived at the church Shizuma was taken away and so was Ace. Ace was nervous as she got ready, Victoria smiled as did Kira they both were wearing traditional tux "Nice outfit" Victoria said.

As the Ceremony started Shizuma was at the alter coming down the isle with flowers where Karasu and Tsume, they looked adorable in their white and blue dresses. The wedding march played and everyone looked around for Ace. Victoria and Kira were getting worried as well. Ace looked at Amane who smiled "You can do this" Amane said. She handed her the reins she was on a black stallion and Amane went to the wedding she would take care of the horse after Ace got off.

Shizuma was standing there and looked back as she heard galloping, everyone turned their head and watched as Ace cleared the fence on the black steed everyone seemed to be in aw. Ace got off and walked up the isle. After that the wedding started and before everyone knew it Ace and Shizuma had exchanged vowels. Then they kissed and everyone started to clap. After that everyone started to congratulate them. Then Yayas voice could be heard "Okay people lets get this wedding started and the first dance to the newly weds" She said.

Ace and Shizuma came to the middle and then a song was heard, it was Taylor swifts love story. Ace smiled it fit at the moment and the two started to dance. The party went over till the afternoon and after that Ace and Shizuma returned to their hotel and soon back home to start their new life as a married couple.

A/N: Okay so wedding is done but I've got more plans for these two ^^


End file.
